


Sweet Things

by LilacNoctua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacNoctua/pseuds/LilacNoctua
Summary: The only sweet thing that never did Gaara any harm, the only sweet thing he actually craved, was Lee. But Lee’s sweetness was of a different kind. It was the warm tingling sensation on Gaara’s skin when Lee said something kind to him, the quickstep skip of his heart at every touch of his hands, the soft, aching heaviness in his bones when Lee lay beside him in the dark.Gaara prefers the taste of bitterness, except when it comes to Lee.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87
Collections: GaaLee Bingo





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> This little scrap of fluff is a prompt fill for "Little Gifts" on card 1 for GaaLee bingo

Gaara had never acquired a taste for sweets. He had come to believe that sweetness was a taste acquired in childhood, when sugar was a reward or a token of fondness from adults. He had never experienced either. Sweets made his teeth ache, stung the back of his throat, burned his stomach.

The only sweet thing that never did Gaara any harm, the only sweet thing he actually craved, was Lee. But Lee’s sweetness was of a different kind. It was the warm tingling sensation on Gaara’s skin when Lee said something kind to him, the quickstep skip of his heart at every touch of his hands, the soft, aching heaviness in his bones when Lee lay beside him in the dark. 

He had feared at first that Lee would taste of sugar, syrupy and cloying. So the first time Gaara had pressed his lips against the soft skin of Lee’s throat, swiped his tongue across the webbing between his finger and thumb, he had been relieved to find only salt and skin. Lee was human after all, so very real.

The only time he ever tasted falsely sweet was when he kissed Gaara after he had been eating sweets himself. Gaara didn’t mind the taste of sugar so much when he found it on Lee’s tongue, or when it clung to his fingertips, but he still preferred him as he was.

Lee had tried at first to show his appreciation through gifts of sweets. There had been cakes filled with sweet red bean paste or custard, candied fruit, colourful jellies, glazed pastries, crystalized sugar, and biscuits in every shape imaginable. Gaara knew enough to understand that all of these were meant to tell him in some strange, indirect way that Lee cared for him, so he never let Lee see him grimace as he nibbled on them, and later he washed the sugar from his mouth with the bitterest coffee he could brew. It was worth it to see Lee look so pleased. It may have gone on this way if Lee hadn’t somehow come to understand all of this on his own. The sweet gifts gave way to things that Gaara actually needed or could use, and with time, Lee seemed to realize that his presence and his attention was all Gaara really wanted. He gave that freely whenever he could.

So Gaara was surprised to find Lee here in his room, bouncing on the balls of his feet with scarcely contained excitement and hiding something behind his back, just like he used to do when this was all new and uncertain.

“You need to close your eyes,” Lee insisted.

Gaara let his eyes fall shut. 

“Now, open your mouth.” 

Gaara was tempted to make a sharp remark about these instructions but couldn’t bear the thought of ruining Lee’s excitement about the surprise, so he complied.

Lee’s fingers brushed gently against his lower lip, and Gaara could almost have believed that that in itself was the gift. Something square and smooth settled gently on his tongue. It began to melt the moment he closed his mouth, coating his tongue in something rich and bitter, like the black coffee he loved, but creamier, less acidic, and there at the end, as it melted away entirely, just a whisper of something sweet.

Gaara blinked his eyes open and found Lee staring at him expectantly.

“It is chocolate, but they do not add much sugar,” Lee explained.

“I didn’t know chocolate could be good,” Gaara murmured.

Lee beamed at that. “I tried it on my last mission and thought of you.”

Gaara had never grown used to knowing that wherever Lee went and whatever he did, a part of himself went with him. He reached for him, pulled him closer so that he could stand in the halo of warmth that surrounded Lee’s body, smile up at him where no one else could see. 

Lee’s answering smile was radiant, his eyes alight, and fixed on Gaara. And there it was; to be looked at this way by this man he loved - who loved him too, in spite of everything - of all Lee’s sweet gifts, Gaara could think of none he craved more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! You can find me over on [tumblr](https://lilac-writes.tumblr.com/) as well!


End file.
